1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an image display. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for generating a thumbnail image in an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of a function of an electronic device in recent years, the electronic device can store a plurality of images and display the stored images according to a user control. More particularly, when an application for displaying the stored images is executed, the electronic device resizes or crops the images stored in the electronic device according to a size of a window provided by the application, and thereafter displays the resized or cropped images. In this case, the image which is resized or cropped according to the size of the window provided by the electronic device is called a thumbnail image. The thumbnail image can be provided in a different size according to the electronic device and the application.
As described above, since the conventional thumbnail image is provided in a different size according to the electronic device and the application, the electronic device can provide an image in which an area not desired by a user is cut off. For one example, in case of a person image, the electronic device can provide an image in which a face area is cut off according to an application for displaying the image. Additionally, in case of a scenery image, the electronic device can provide an image in which a desired scenery area is cut off according to the application for displaying the image. As used herein “scenery image” can be used to designate a landscape image and “person image” can be used to designate a “portrait image”.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method of providing an image optimized for a user without an additional image editing process.